free_unfunny_nonsensefandomcom-20200213-history
UserMCSkull
That's creepy, but flattering. - UserMCSkull, multiple times quoting Patrick Star's line in the Spongebob Squarepants episode Big Pink Loser UserMCSkull Page currently under construction: UserMCSkull (Born: January 23 2005) is a male, big SpongeBob/Ace Attorney fan, livetweeter, social mediar and a good friend of Leon Engine. His first language is English, however his second language is French. He can also speak a tiny bit of Chinese. User doesn't like to disclose much about his personal life. Aliases User - Shortened version of his name Power of L - His old username on Discord, Twitter and most notably YouTube. Also, his current name on Reddit Userine - Nicknamed that by his good friend, Zero. Eybss - His twitter handle and name of one of his old Google+ accounts Gotenks Son - Name of my really old Dragon Ball Z roleplaying account, back when I was a stupid eight year old History With This Wikia He first learned about this wikia on the 28th of July 2018 when Leon Engine showed him his wikia page in a Direct Message within the aforementioned social media twitter so UserMCSkull could learn more about Leon. User asked Leon if he could make a page on the wikia, and Leon said yes SpongeBob Squarepants UserMCSkull is a big fan of the popular and longest running Nickelodeon animated series, SpongeBob Squarepants. The first episode of SpongeBob, User ever watched was the pilot of the series Help Wanted in Flemish/Dutch, when he was 5 years old. However, the first episode he ever watched in English that he recalls watching is either New Student Starfish which he recalls seeing in a rerun around 2009 or The Fry Cook Games which is the first episode on the SpongeBob dvd The Seascape Capers, which UserMCSkull owns. He believes he first watched, The Fry Cook Games around 2009. Ever since he first watched SpongeBob, he continued watching it for years and years, however he was never really a fan ''of Spongebob as he barely talked about it on social media and never actually watched a season in full, rather just a bunch of random episodes from each season at once (which at the time were just episodes from Help Wanted to Mall Girl Pearl.) That is until, his brother (who User will not disclose the name of) told him that SpongeBob SquarePants was going to be ending due to him reading an article that said that, while that obviously was not the case, as SpongeBob SquarePants is known to have several rumours stating it will be ending due to how long running of a cartoon it is, it did inspire User to become a SpongeBob fan. So, since he thought it'd be gone forever, he decided to marathon all of seasons 1 - mid season 6 (around the time, he remembers getting to the episode Squid's Visit ), and while he was on mid season 6, he discovered the SpongeBob wikia known as Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. He joined and created a wikia account for that site on November 13 2016, and at the time the latest episode of SpongeBob was Snail Mail(which User didn't see until late-2018, when he decided to marrathon season 9.) User started out as a troll (see the wikia section, which I will make soon), but later grew into a social user who rarely ever breaks the rules. Sadly sometime at 2017, around the time Patrick's Coupon and Out of the Picture first aired, he stopped being a SpongeBob fan due to him getting bored with the franchise (due to him being a SpongeBob fan for around a year at that point.) However, in mid-2018, he found a new-love for the show when he rewatched videos from the YouTuber PIEGUYRULZ, in order to listen to his videos (more specifically, his audio essays.) Due to Pieguy's SpongeBob videos, he decided to get back into SpongeBob and as of July 28th of 2018, he is yet again a SpongeBob fan and has seen nearly every episode of the series (with the exceptions of Shopping List, Whale Watching, Krusty Kleaners, Patnocchio, and ChefBob. His f'avourite episode''' of SpongeBob is No Hat for Pat, his least favourite episode is A Pal for Gary, his favourite character is Don Grouper and his favourite season is season 1. UserMCSkull is currently also livetweeting season 1, season 5 and season 7 (back to back) of Spongebob Squarepants, and plans to later livetweet the whole show, starting with season 2 and 4 of it, afterwards For more information about his relationship with SpongeBob Squarepants, please refer to User's Encyclopedia Spongebobia's profile page The only SpongeBob site User frequents is the subreddit r/spongebob which is a forum, on the site reddit . Ace Attorney UserMCSkull is a big fan of the video game series, Ace Attorney , he first learned of the video when his oldest brother showed him a bunch of Phoenix Wrong videos when he was 7 or 8 in 2012, User believes the first Phoenix Wrong video he ever watched (and the first Ace Attorney piece of media he ever watched) was Phoenix Wrong - Russian Roulette. Needless to say, he was kind of confused when he watched the video, but he was still somehow entertained by it. After that, he played the ios port of the original trilogy, known as Ace Attorney Original Trilogy HD and used the Ace Attorney site objection.mrdictionary.net . However, after that, he lost all interest in Ace Attorney and didn't think about it for a long time. Until in 2016, when he realized he could play the Ace Attorney DS games with his R4 cartridge on his blue New 3DS XL, so he downloaded the first game replayed it and soon replayed the others all the way to Apollo Justice (which he considers to just be an okay game, even if it did introduce some of his favourite characters. ) He loved playing them due to the amazing stories, the amazing characters and the amazing music within it. After that, his oldest brother bought him the 3DS Ace Attorney game Dual Destinies in early 2017/late 2016 which upon completing it (excluding the DLC case, Turnabout Reclaimed, which he played later down the line) it became User's favourite Ace Attorney game at the time as shown in on his friend list on the 3DS (although now, it's only his favourite mainseries Ace Attorney game.) While Spirit of Justice (the sixth game in the main series, and the latest main series Ace Attorney game as of July 28th 2018) had already came out at the time, due to the fact that his relative would need to buy it, User instead opted to play the investigations games before Spirit of Justice. He loved both of them, but out of the two he prefers Ace Attorney Investigations 2 as that is his favourite '''Ace Attorney game, where as he considers Ace Attorney Investigations 1 to be one of the weaker titles (despite the fact he still considers it amazing.) Afterwards, his relative yet again bought him something new Ace Attorney related, but this time it was the DLC case of Dual Destinies, Turnabout Reclaimed. User enjoyed the case and was extremely surprised when he found out who the '''murderer '''in the case was, although he did think it was one of the weaker cases in Dual Destinies (which isn't a bad thing because he considers nearly every case in Dual Destinies is great, besides Turnabout Academy which he considers a low great and The Cosmic Turnabout which he considers meh.) Afterwards, User played the latest main series game Spirit of Justice, which he thought was a satisfying conclusion to Apollo's character arc and a really great game. As of July 28th 2018, UserMCSkull has played every notable Ace Attorney game from the first one all the way to the latest one (excluding the two unlocalised Dai Gyakuten Saiban games, and Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney .) His '''favourite Ace Attorney game is (as stated before) Investigations 2, his least favourite is Apollo Justice (he still likes it, though), his favourite character is Miles Edgeworth As of 28/97/2018, the seventh installment of the Ace Attorney series hasn't came out, so UserMCSkull is excited for Ace Attorney 7 and is hoping it'll be something really special :) Pokemon While User isn't a fan of Pokemon, he has played a lot of the Pokemon games (although, he has only finished Pokemon Rumble U and Pokemon Moon ) and does like the franchise. The very first Pokemon game User ever played was Pokemon Leaf Green, but the first Pokemon game he ever finished is the semi-obscure Pokemon Rumble U. His favourite Pokemon is Ampharos, due to the fact that his brother traded one to his White game and he forged a bond with it throughout the game (until he stupidly deleted it off his R4), his favourite Pokemon character (excluding the Pokemon, themselves) is Looker and his favourite Pokemon game is Pokemon Moon RWBY UserMCSkull has seen volumes 1-4 of the american anime-style web series, RWBY and the first episode of volume 5. He got into it, due to the video about RWBY by the YouTuber Treesicle, which he didn't finish, because it contains spoilers His favourite character is Jaune Arc, and his favourite episode is Punished The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius UserMCSkull has seen a few episodes of the Nickelodeon animated series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius around 5 years ago, however he to rewatch the series soon and livetweet it one day. Thomas the Tank Engine UserMCSkull first got acquainted with Thomas the Tank Engine around 5 years ago, but the only media related to T homas he seen recently is the Thomas movie, The Adventure Begins . He also plans to livetweet the whole series, after he finishs livetweeting seasons 1, 2, 4, 5, and 7 of SpongeBob Squarepants. Trivia UserMCSkull joined this wikia on the same day, The Emoji Movie came out